


Resting (but not our case)

by Chalenmimi



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They are fluffy, bets and salt, everyone loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi
Summary: The weather was just right on Clint's appartement rooftop and it was a good time to take a nap but may not be for long.When you decided to rest after a super tiring mission but someone finds out your low and down relationship starting a rant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021 Winterhawk Valentine's Day Exchange





	Resting (but not our case)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> For the wonderful @the_problem_with_stardust who surprised me with a great gift (I'm sure of it!). I tried to combine two of her ideas into one drawing :  
> \- they’re dating on the down low and forget to tell the team. How does everyone find out?  
> \- something just very fluffy and domestic like maybe morning coffee on the roof of clints apartment  
> Hope you like my interpretation! Happy (late) Valentine's Day!! 💜❤️

**Dorkgers**

Nat: Everyone owes me 20. Pay up $$  
Tony: I need proofs before that!  
Sam: Yeah, where???  
Steve: I think I always knew hahaha  
Thor: Is booze okay?  
Nat: If it's vokda 👌  
Tony: Proofs spider spy??!!  
_Nat send a picture to the convo_  
Nat: Went there with pizzas and that's how I found them  
Sam: Love birds 🤣🤣  
Steve: I'm happy for you Buck!  
Tony: Buckaroo, noooo!! How could you betray me like that!!

 _*30 minutes later*_  
Bucky finally woke up after his phone didn't stop to ring in one of his pockets, looked at it for a minute and showed the last messages in the Avengers' convo to a sleepy Clint "So... Everyone knows now" he said matter of factly admiring the tincan goes off in the chat  
_Tony: gzyvzjskahs_


End file.
